Goddess of Destiny
by ChelseaBaldwin
Summary: Summary coming soon...
1. Ep 1: How could I do that?

GODDESS OF DESTINY.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power or Tokyo A La Mode.**

_Author's message for fans of Mew Look: _

_Don't worry! I'll still be writing Mew Look as Cream Miyuki is like my daughter now; considering I wrote from her perspective for so long. But, now a new idea has come to mind and I just cannot ignore it! Have no fear, Cream Miyuki will still be here! And, don't miss the Crescentors too much. They'll get the wrong idea and force me to quit this fanfic.—which I seriously do not want to contemplate._

_Okay, well, here it is! Enjoy 'Goddess of Destiny.'_

_Episode 1: "Endangered Enchantment: Interesting ethics; but how could I do that?"_

_"More news today... Tokyo Tower was under attack by a large animal early this afternoon.. Tokyo Mew Mew showed up momentarily after, defeating the obstacle within the path of Japan's security. Once again... Tokyo Mew Mew wins this round."_

_"For the earth's future... we'll be of service ~nya!" _

"_In other news regarding this subject, you'll get your chance to meet the Mews at a safety convention this upcoming Thursday. Be sure to bring your autograph books and fan posters, because this'll be your one and only chance to meet them all at the Tokyo Dome! I'm Hiroshi Watanabe, for Tokyo Today."_

The news droned onwards, towards the end of oblivion regarding any other fundamental broadcasters.

I sighed miserably. Tomorrow, I was compelled to attend Daikan Junior High School for the very first time until the end of winter, when I could finally return to America. It wasn't what I would call a transfer; more like a mission to discover the secret of Red Data Animals and the Mew Mew's.

Ever since the two days passing, they have shown up on the news tabloids, reassuring that the city was safe, quoting a hindrance of unexpectance to the lifestyle of Japan. But, still; even though they are superheroine's, surely they must be ordinary girls under the bravado. Their façade of superhero nature, was a hidden message within themselves; it was their job to protect and reassure... but who protects them?

I would be the one to find out... and the first stop on my list tomorrow after school, was the famous, inspired Cafe Mew Mew.

Early risings were tradition in my family tree, but this time I was, individually, awakening earlier then the possible premier. Therefore, I was running track around a 100 mile sprint field for the next half-hour.

It was only a fifteen minute walk from the hotel at which I was staying; I had discovered it while touring the sights of Tokyo. It was unexpectedly peaceful, despite the melody of the winds aroma; in order to atone this silence, I pressed the play button on my recorder.

While listening to the soothing tune, I let my mind aimlessly cruise towards the profile of the six, supernatural Mew Mew's.

I replayed their moves, their attacks, their posture, their beautiful forms, the way they handled the monsters so easily. They were_ goddesses _on earth. And that was when I realised that it wasn't hatred surrounding my aura... it was jealousy. I envied them for their guidance, for their support and justice against all evil; and especially for their liability to protect Earth along with humanity.

"Excuse me?" A male intonation deprived my attention. "May I require after your injuries? It must of hurt falling from Heaven."

I turned around, dismantling my composure, to materialize in front of a tall, dark-haired teenager. He was a full head taller then I was, designing a masculine physique to his profile. He had a straight, angular nose, identifying the structure of his midnight blue eyes. His slight rectangular face combed tousled, chestnut brown hair. He seemed devoted to his looks, and therefore I surprisingly lost interest. Still, those eyes were too heartbreaking to turn away from.

"I'm not at all injured, because I may as well have awakened from the pits of Hades." I smiled wickedly.

He laughed hysterically, complimenting my attempted joke.

"You're funny." He continued to choke on his laughter, before coughing and composing his structure. "Watashi wa Yamamoto Endymion."

"Nice to meet you. Watashi wa Aurora Destiny." I introduced.

"What a beautiful name. Future Sunset." He praised. We were walking side by side now, towards a park wall where we sat to rest.

"You know flattery isn't what I would've expected from a guy like you. You have so much beauty on the outside, that no one knows what you are like on the inside. Most guys I've known in the past and present are applied to their looks rather then their personality. Ditto to the opposite gender." I blessed my opinion.

"It's my conduct... because I, too, was like the boys you are describing, but only in the past. I changed my rite of passage, reincarnating the path of my future. I knew that, if my attitude were to continue the way it was back then, I would've ended up alone and unwanted, an outcast..." He empathetically discussed his pain, conflicting it against my heart. "By the way, Destiny-san... oh, is it okay if I call you that?"

"Daijōbu. Back in America, people called me Destiny all the time, so it's not unusual." I permitted his request.

"Arigato. Umm, why are you out at such an unreasonable early dawn?" Endymion sounded worried about this event, but it seemed perfectly casual to me.

"Oh, it's a repeated occurence in my family tree. By the census registry, our surname concludes that we are always awake just _before_ sunrise, and always asleep just _after _sunset." I smiled willingly, but it only lasted at a fraction of an angle. "Right now... I have no family accompanying me on my trip to Tokyo, so therefore I could disobey. But, somehow, I'm genetically programmed to fully activate my brain cells at that appointed time. I think it's a curse against my name, because it's my _destiny_ to awaken before second _aurora_."

"Amazing analogy, Destiny-san... but, I shamefully didn't even corrupt the conclusion of why you were alone by my own accord. I could've promptly solved the mystery without making you go through the trouble of revealing your sorrow. Gommen." His apology was nothing more then concern for my sadness, and that drained my depression away from my mind.

A smile touching my eyes replaced the grim frown upon my lips.

"Daijōbu. Your concern has made me forget about my worries, so you shouldn't have to apologise. I should be thanking you..." I smiled, and this time it wasn't forced. "Arigato."

Endymion turned to stare at me, blinking as if he were trying to clear a dream from his thoughtful mind.

"N-no... no problem." He dazed cosmically.

I laughed behind the smile, tittering compassionately.

"Hey, look Destiny-san," he pointed towards the brink of the northern sky. "It's second aurora. A start of a new day, allowing us to remember this moment of our first meeting."

"Hai!" My smile remained; it was easy not to burden my emotions around Endymion, he helped me show my true feelings instead of concealing them. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hai! That's another reason for your given name, and you have a birth certificate to prove the print." His admiration for my label was unexpected, but still charming.

"That's hardly an understatement, you know." My voice sounded disapproving, but it was only a fraud.

"To me it _is_ an understatement, because it's the truth." He blushed with this admittance. "Say, Destiny-san... why were you up _before _sunrise, instead of exactly on the point of it as you noted earlier?"

"Oh... I awakened half-hour early for some strange reason. I couldn't stay cooped up in that hotel room any longer by myself, so I decided to run the routes a bit. That way, the breeze would banish all dilemmas in my soul, instead of having to endure the piercing discipline against my heart." I unveiled.

"Has it worked?" He asked hopefully.

Nodding approvingly, I stood with cause.

"Hai, and I'm very happy to have met you."

"Are you leaving already?" Endymion sounded cheerless now.

"We'll meet again, Endymion." I winked, turning my back away from him.

"Destiny-san!" He called after me. I turned to look over my shoulder.

"Meet me at Cafe Mew Mew at the start of noon, 'kay?" I smiled cheerfully.

"I'll be there." He promised vibrantly.

Within this commision, I didn't know what was lingering upon the hilltop, waiting for my arrival.

"Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!" I witnessed the fair, black-opal haired girl destroying a carnal, purple lasers shooting out of her religious cross.

"CENTAURRRR!" The monster vociferated in torture. But the ray of light wasn't enough to consume its soul.

It's spiked, purple tail collapsed in the air, aiming for the heroine. She jumped high enough to dodge it, yet she seemed weak in comparison to the brute.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" The leader of the troop joined in, ambitioning her Strawberry Bell to hit the centaur. She accomplished her goal.

"REFRESH!" It yelled, fading away into glitter dust and a floating jellyfish.

"Recieve!" A little, pink puffball with wings collected it into its mouth, smiling delightfully.

"Nya! Where are these Chimera Anima's coming from?" Heroine number one, the one with bubblegum pink hair, instituted.

"No idea, but it must have something to do with those mysterious people in the tabloids." Heroine number two, the one with a wolf tail and ears, guessed. "I wonder when they'll reveal their true form?"

"When they do, we'll have to keep on guard. They're more powerful then the Cyniclons and Saint Rose Crusaders considering their past powers of infusion." Heroine one informed.

"It's completely unsanitary for Earth's environment. We should notify Ryou of our discoveries immediately." Heroine two demanded.

Heroine one sighed, lifting up a vial of purple, sparkling substance.

"Who are these guys?"

Luckily, my presence had gone unnoticed, and I was back at the hotel room, lingering by the balcony. At such an hour, the Mews were already at their duties. I had stayed hidden in a nearby bush, peeking through a crack of branches. They jumped upwards into the air together, onto buildings and beyond, so I could no longer view their profiles.

It surprised me to only see two of them, and I wondered if maybe the others knew by now.

Silently, I looked down below from the penthouse, calculating the height before me. Yet, I didn't feel the need to. I couldn't exactly be bothered with estimations... who would be? So, I voomed slowly towards my temporary mirror, slanted into a dresser.

Combing my black cherry hair, I let myself be drawn to my appearance. Faded, crystal white eyes with flecks of blue, framing thick, black lashes; slightly full pink lips, my bottom lip pouting out thoroughly; an inverted triangle shaped face, therefore destining a wide forehead, pointed chin, narrow jawline, prominent cheekbones and a high thin nose bridge... that mounted curved eyebrows.

My physique was feminine. I was always considered a fashionista, and therefore I took advantage of the compliments throughout my lifetime. But still.. I was only an _ordinary _girl.

As I moved my hair away from the nape of my neck, past the locket I always wore, I observed, and let, my fingers hover over the Sagittarius marking.

Finally, after long-awaited hours, I was walking to school; a little too early for my standards. But, I couldn't be tardy on my first day could I? And besides, I could fill out the paperworks voluntarily instead of wasting my time during homeroom. I would have to schedule a date for my mock transfer exam.

"Who's that girl?" I heard people whisper suspiciously in the corridors.

"She's the transfer student from America, right?" Another guessed.

"Kawaii! She's beautiful, isn't she?" A student flatteringly commented.

"She sure is!"

The hallway was now filled with endorsements.

"Destiny-san?" A familiar voice required after my name. "It is you! I didn't expect to see you until this afternoon!"

"Endymion-kun!" I smiled, glad to have found someone I could walk the grounds with.

"It must be fate, huh? Meeting in such a place like this?" He dazed off into his own little bubble.

I narrowed my eyebrows.

"It's a coincidence. Doesn't mean we are going to date or anything." I refused his hint.

"Ohohohohoho! Destiny-san, you sure are forceful. I didn't mean that! I was making a joke of it!" He continued laughing.

"You know, it's really mean to laugh so hard..." _It's hurting my feelings, _I added in thought.

"Gommen!" He apologised, but still chuckled.

"Hrmph."

"Hey, don't be like that!" Endymion pleaded.

"Boy, they sure are getting cosy, aren't they?" I heard someone relieve.

"It's scarely seen, isn't it? Endymion being so cheerful. Since he's all alone, I never would've thought that I'd see a smile upon his face." Another noted, informing me of Endymion's life.

So me and him had something in common after all.

I stared astonishingly at the youthful boy in front of me. Seeing his laughter, I didn't want to ruin his seldom happiness. So, I just let myself smile, watching him with intense interest.

"Yamamoto-kun!" A female voice called.

"Huh?"

We both turned to see a fair, pretty young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a feminine physique running towards us.

She fell into Endymion, though it was clearly on purpose.

"Oops. Gommen, it was an accident." She closed her eyes and smiled, her face angled towards him.

He grabbed her wrists lightly and guided her away from his chest.

"No worries, Ami-san. Oh.." He turned towards me, leaving Ami speechless. "Ami-san... this is Destiny-san, the American exchange student."

I smiled uniquely.

"It's very nice to meet you." I bowed.

"Very nice to meet you, too!" She bowed in return.

"AMI-SAN! ENDYMION, GET AWAY FROM HER!" An outraged male vocal shouted down the hall, echoing through all vibrations.

Ami-san raised one eyebrow angrily, hitting her animosity point.

Endymion sighed, pressing his hand firmly against his forehead.

"Here we go..."

"Ami... I brought this rose for you..." He held out a beautiful, bewitching rose. "Please accept it as a token of my love."

She stared at it for two seconds, before swatting his hand away. Her admirer was left speechless, tears almost brimming over his ducts.

"I've told you before Akeno! The only one I love is Endymion!" She quickly flung herself back into his arms.

Endymion shut his eyes and lightly pulled her away.

"Gommen..." he sounded pained. "I cannot return your feelings for me."

"B-but... Yamamoto-kun!" She cried into his chest soundlessly, but it was only audible to my ears.

"Endymion, you made Ami-san cry! You'll pa-" He paused when he first noticed my profile.

"Kon'nichiwa!" I smiled preciously.

His control lost all etiquette. He shoved past Endymion, holding out the rose to me. I took it willingly.

"Arigato." Smelling the aroma of its leaves, I held out a hand. "Watashi wa, Aurora Destiny."

He shook it originally.

"Watashi wa, Yamashita Akeno. But, please, call me Akeno. Just so long as I can call you Destiny." He asked for my consent.

I smiled. Everyone was staring now.

"Akeno." I granted. "Umm, since Endymion is overwise engaged, would you be so kind as to show me around?"

"HAI!" He accepted promptly, linking arms with me. "Here we have 2-B... 2-A... 2-E..." I lost interest, looking back towards Endymion, who was returning my gaze with an enmity expression.

"So you're going with Akeno now?" Endymion's lips no longer modeled a smile. We were at the shoes exchange section now.

I closed my eyes distressingly. He was so typical, jumping to those conclusions...

"I asked him to show me around, and now suddenly we're an item? Is that it?" I argued. Truth was, seeing him and Ami together, I knew that I was second in line, so I grasped at a chance to make Endymion jealous. It was a selfless thing to do, I know that... but for some reason, it felt like my heart had been struck by an arrow.

Maybe that was it. Maybe I had been struck by _cupid's _arrow.

"Well I was the one who wanted to sign up for that job! And then Akeno had to come along..." His fury made me want to tease him more. But I endured the urge.

"Listen..." I turned to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I have no intentions of dating Akeno. I just wanted to befriend him so that Ami wouldn't hurt him anymore. If he asked me out on a date, I would accept for his happiness. That's just my nature, okay?" I was outspoken by my own, truthful words.

"So if I asked you out on a date right now, would you accept my invitation?" Endymion was still angry, but his proposition was a tale not worth turning down.

"Hai..." I lowered my head. "For the sake of your happiness."

"Is that all? Just to make me happy? You're going to end up with a bad reputation around here if you accept all attractions." He warned.

"No, because most guys won't ask me out." I was confident about that. "And you see, everyone has a halo in their heart; like you do. Just now, you were concerned for me, about my reputation. Therefore, I won't be an inability to Daikan. I promise."

"Destiny-san..."

The warning bell rang, signaling for us to make our departure.

"I'll meet you at Cafe Mew Mew as we arranged! Bye for now!" I was running towards last period, smiling all the way.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!" A girl with short, cherry red hair welcomed us enthusiastically.

"Momomiya-san?" Endymion purred softly, his lion-like posture no longer tightening with anger.

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked, guiding us towards a decor table.

I took a seat in one of the two, matching heart chairs.

"I'm here with my friend here, Destiny-san." He inclined his hand towards me.

"Aren't you the American exchange student?" She requested for a second opinion.

"Hai! Destiny Aurora, nice to meet you." I nodded, insisting that I was glad to have been introduced.

"Nice to meet you, too. Watashi wa, Momomiya Ichigo." She advanced her announcement with a flip of her hair.

"I never knew you worked here." Endymion sounded surprise as he took a seat, leaning back against the rest.

"Hai! I've been working here for over a year now, sadly." She lowered her head objectively. "Masaya works here, too, so I'm not alone and am no longer depressed of work!"

"You two still together then?" He guessed reluctantly.

"Hai!" She smiled angelicly.

"I'm glad!" He congratulated. "I would like a chocolate parfait and coffee, please."

Momomiya-san wrote it down exquisitely on her waitress pad. After, she generously angled her weight towards me, a silent message sending through my vibes. She was requiring after my order.

"I'll just have a coffee, arigato." I wrapped my hands together, pressing them against the table.

"Coming right up!" She promised, taking her leave towards the kitchen.

I looked at Endymion, who was watching me with an intense expression.

"Nani? Do I have something on my face?" I touched it just to make sure.

"Beauty is all that covers your display." His bouquets of eulogy was quite flattering, but not enough to reveal his personality.

"I'm not the one you should courtesy; I'm just an heiress to my mothers looks. It's generic." Apprising my assurance was a little grotesque.

"I see." Ominously, he reached for a spare glass of water that was beside the centerpiece.

"Here is your order! Let me know if you want anything else." Momomiya-san smiled, before turning her back. I had a feeling glower over me that she was trying to give us privacy.

"She seems nice, then again I don't know her. Pray tell me, what's your relationship with Momomiya-san?" I authorized.

"Oh... her boyfriend is my second-cousin." He sipped at his coffee as he expressed this tale.

"That's it?" I raised an eyebrow. There was something more that I would soon unveil from his concealment kingdom.

"And I used to like her back in first grade." He still kept his casual, bluffing composure at its principle.

"Oh." I was jealous, so I lowered my head to hide my face, designing a thick curtain with my hair.

He leaned over the table towards me, his sweet fragrance of breath soothing across my face.

"But it was only window shopping." He winked, tapping his finger against my nose.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It means that we never really dated. I was just surveying her from the outside rather than looking within. She wasn't able to exceed my touchstones back then." His moral was concluded, and my broken heart was healed by the heartbreaker.

"Is she mean, then?" It was hard to believe that such a pretty face could have such a brutal aura.

"Quite the opposite." He allowed.

"Then why didn't you date her?" I demanded tenderly.

"Because she was an archetype for what I really wanted to look for. And what I was looking for, was an prototype." He explained confusingly.

"Eh? Come again?" I was cluttered in a baffle cloud.

"What I was searching for, was a girl who wasn't afraid to be outspoken by the truth, a girl with beauty but still refined with a sweet temper. A girl who wakes up not knowing what to expect of her day until she met me. A girl who wouldn't fall for my looks but my heart. A girl that was a listener rather then an attention-hogger slash hogger. And a girl with complimentary attitude." He described his dream-girl. "But most of all, I wanted a girl with a complex to nature, love, and happiness."

"Did you find her?" I had to be direct with this question, because it could change everything.

"Yes." He paused to peek up from his thick lashes. "And her name is..."

He was cut short by a loud scream.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" A maternal woman's voice yelled from outside. Everyone ran towards articulation. "PLEASE! PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE MY DAUGHTER!"

A young girl was thoughtlessly in the arms of a floating man in the sky.

"I'll take your soul..." He purred into the young girls ears. But only I could mime those words.

"MAMA!" She cried out helplessly.

"Yusuko!" The mother was in tears now.

"Geh, geh!" Yusuko was gagging for breath as a transparent, pink barrier surrounded her guise.

"Ribbon... Lettuce Rush!" A colossus wave of water flung at the enemy.

"Huh?" He managed to say, before the tidal hit him.

Yusuko slipped from his arms.

"YUSUKOOOOOOOO!" Her mother yelled.

Reflexively, I flung myself forward, jumping into the air just in time to catch her. I handed her to her mother.

"Mama..." Yusuko smiled, glad to be at safety.

"Yusuko." Her mother kissed her on the forehead. "Arigato! Arigato for saving my daughter."

I was speechless of the commotion, and I wasn't the only one. A loud uproar of applause gathered around me, changing my opinion of silence.

"Destiny-san, you were great!" Endymion was laughing happily, clapping apprasingly.

They were..._ interesting ethics: but how could I do that?_


	2. Ep 2: The beauty of the bewitchery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power or Tokyo A La Mode.**

**Episode 2: "An ancient charm: **_**the beauty of the bewitchery."**_

_Daikan Junior High School, _the only place where reality sets in after dawn. It had only been twenty-four hours since the attraction of my reflexes, and already Endymion had spread some sort of unwanted rumor unintentionally. This heightened a mild disliking towards him, and all day I had been trying to avoid him. It didn't help that he was in my homeroom_ AND _all of my compulsary classes.

"Destiny-san!" He attempted my attention one more time since this morning, and like this morning, I huffed, raised from my seat and walked away.

Most of my group trailed behind, but they seemed completely invisible to me. I had a feeling they were after my popularity rather then my friendship.

"Did you and Endymion have an argument or something? It seems naturally unbelievable, considering your fan club in upper years and lower years; he was the only one who made a move. I can't even imagine what happened this time." Meiko, a Freshman with a grade point average of 401 (therefore ranking her to higher juniors,) mortified.

"Yeah, I mean, since you've arrived on campus you are like a pop icon; look around you..." I did as Kaeda asked; she was originally a Sophomore, but her extra curricular activities raised her IQ to the Juniors' section. "Everyone used to have their own unique style; but now, they are like Destiny clones. Same hair, same make-up, same way of dressing. Some have even consulted to dieting and paddings in order to have the same physique as you."

I blushed at this notification, since it was the honest truth. Most girls had died their hair a deep red, sanctuary to extra highlights of brown, black and dark mauve. They had plastered their face with unnatural make-up; platinum white foundation, concealer for dark circles, thick eye pencil lining dark, black mascara. It was all so vibrant. The only element they glossed expertly were their lips... a glossed, light pink. It made me wonder why they did such things when my looks were natural.

"They envy your balance of maintaining a form of beauty." Manami, a Junior by age, explained objectively. "If you were to wear rags they would follow in your footsteps. Most guys that they like are falling all over you, so they are mourning over your perfectionism."

"I don't understand why though," I shrugged efficiently. "My looks are natural, so if they would like to follow in my footsteps, they should just go with the flow of growing up maturely."

"Nani? Your superlative appearance is natural?" Reina, a Sophomore through blood, found this an impossibility.

"That's beyond the bounds of possibilities. No one can nurture a nature of that much excellence." Natsumi, sister of Manami, awarded with complaint.

"I finance my health, kindle my kindness, embrace my exercise, honor my honesty, guard my grades, and treasure my acceptance of friendship. It's all organic to me, and therefore I take no notice of it. The only thing unbleached is my style, which I sustain from purity, but still don't consider it a hindrance to my lifestyle. I'm a beneficiary to _an ancient charm: the beauty of the bewitchery_." I valued my properties and characteristics, allowing a small ounce of secrecy to be unveiled.

"Beauty of the... bewitchery?" Ichigo, who had suddenly presented a debut, instituted.

"Hai. One of my ancestors, who many believe a myth, was Pandora. The first woman known to be an "evil spirit." That is not the case of truth, but a fraud. She was no other then a bewitcher, who entices the men seductively. She was the true, unpolished creature in existence, and also known as 'the Queen of artistry.' She was an artist in many elements, but above all, beauty and brains. The only belief true was that she concealed a golden, intricate treasure box. But inside was the ancient charm of a bracelet." I held up a replica of the desirability. It clinged around my left wrist, the golden embark linking with one another with but a single crest. It was embroidered with a silver rose, styling a modern day white gem. This symbolised beauty. "The mythology stated that she opened the box and released all evil spirits, and all blessings were lost forever. Well, that was not the truth of the matter. Truthfully, it was just a plain old bracelet that everyone thought worthless; but the gem was a gift from the hearts of Angel's, and from God himself." Everyone was so entranced by this tale, that I hated to be the bearer of ending stories. So, to a chosen degree, I continued. "As years traveled onwards, Pandora still managed to care for everyone, and her beauty remained. With her husband, Epimetheus, they conceived a child by the name of Fate Pyrrha, and she was proclaimed the Goddess of the future."

"Is that how you earned your name, Destiny-san?" Ren, a boy who had class and an obsession for girls with a tall structure, embarked.

"Hai, but as monumental and countless of decades passed, we sadly lost our Pyrrha surname and let ourselves be driven by horoscopes." I objected distantly for my ancient family of the past.

"How comes you have the bracelet of beauty? Does anyone else in your family own one of the replicas?" Kazuki, a descendent from the male student body here with an apparent crush on me, queried persistently.

It started to feel like a question and answers convention rather then a story remarking advertisement.

"No, I'm the only family member allowed it presently, because I was born beautiful without the need of blood relations. So, there were no strings attached when I was birthed." I answered indulgently.

"Please continue." A voice in the crowd, who I identifed to be Takahiro, urged for more informative history.

"Hai!" I granted, continuing further into the story. "Prior the advanced affair, Pandora preceded with beauty, refinement and decency. It wasn't before long until she realized that she was a Goddess herself. Epimetheus was a pedigree of a wealthy, wizardry lineage and therefore had the power of bewitchery for all around him. Pandora was an enchanted Goddess of the unknown until experiments were preserved. In origin, she was just meant to be an heiress to the royal throne; but in reality, she had a gift to empire without reservations.

It was completely foretold that, in the line of ancestry, she would some day be Queen; the only label she earned with that significant mark was Queen of artistry. She didn't envy this genealogy at all, because she only discovered before her coronation that she was a Goddess and allowed next in line to take the leadership. The ceremony of installing a new monarch was seized from her parentage line, who investigated why their daughter refused to be ruler. But, it was a mistake they learned, for as Pandora reached the peak of her energy link, all anger was let loose, and she vanished into oblivion of another life-line.

"Many years past, and Fate Pyrrha finally managed to learn her abilities effectively, and traveled into the future... where Pandora was Queen of Crystal Millenium." I finished dramatically.

"Crystal... Millenium?" Shou gulped. He was a boy in my homeroom, who had became a close friend of mine when he handed me my rubber back after I accidentally dropped it during a test.

"Hai... it's a future extraction of Tokyo." I wasn't necessarily meant to be unveiling the future's destiny, it was meant to be a mystery to everyone.

"Wow, that's some crazy stuff." Ren remarked.

"Yeah, I mean, how do you know it's true, Destiny-san? It could just be a heredity myth." Manami refused to believe, crossing her arms scarcely. She was normally the shy, demure type; but I could tell in her air that she was afraid of this montage.

"Believe what you will, but it's mandatory that I believe." I implied in my voice that this was the end of conversation. It seemed to be left unidentified.

"Your acute mannerisms portray a nature of the future... are you a candidate to a psychic ability?" Natsumi guided her voice urgently, removing all signs of frightened fears.

"Sadly, that was lost after a few generations when Sappho, a surviving fragment of Fate Pyrrha's deformity from the normal society, was embellished from this world early before marriage." I manuevered a pout upon my lower, trembling lip. I felt as if I would start crying for crossing swords with my family tree and defending them into my friendship tree.

Thankfully, I was saved by the warning bell, signaling the tannoy as a reminder to get to fourth period momentarily. But then I groaned in intense horror, after realizing I had Gym next.

School passed by in a hastened blur, and I was just aimlessly waundering around the school's outskirts when Ichigo suddenly called after me.

"Destiny-san, why are you avoiding Endymion-kun?" She repeled against my biggest weakness of having to answer that question.

"Great. So he has sent you here instead of him, right? To get information out of me? Jeez, that sure is cowardice." I confronted Endymion in my mind, but in words I was really affronting the fact of it.

"N-no, I actually appeared here of my own free will. I just happened to notice the little silence you've been having between each other." Ichigo admitted lightly, hoping not to make a scene. There was no possibility of defeating my sweetness of temper.

"Truthfully, I find it pathetic of why I'm avoiding him. It's because I hate being the center of attention, but it's not like he knew that. But, why did he have to go and tell everyone about my obtainable reflexes yesterday at the cafe?" I confided in Ichigo, practically calming my animosity due to its angelic tone.

"He never told anyone... it was me who did that. Gommenasai! I never knew you hated all the deprivation." She clasped her hands together, modeling a praying posture in unison.

"Nani? So I've been avoiding Endymion all day for nothing?" I didn't want to carve an enemy out of Ichigo, so I genuinely forgot about it. "It's okay, at least you apologized. Now all I have to do is apologize to Endymion later." I sighed, knowing I'd have to go through with that challenge.

"Um, Destiny-san?" She caught my attention like a fly in a spiders web. "Umm... could you... maybe be looking for a part-time job while you're here in Tokyo?"

I could tell by the change of her expression that she was hoping for a "yes." So, I allowed that curricular to be set aloud.

"Yes, by chance, I am looking for one." It wasn't a lie... it was just an hospitable deed for a friend. I didn't want to have to tell her that I had already a lot of money that needed to be used up, so I just went with the rehearsal of friendship notes.

"Well, um, at the cafe there is a part-time job going and I was wondering if..."

"Sure!" I interpretted, a little too enthusiastically.

"R-really?" Her face brightened. It looked as if she had just won a competition to find the first maiden to accept this job offer.

"Sure! It'll be fun working there. It could be like a demo for a future assignment in the cafe industry." I joked, adding a closed extract of guilt.

"Great! So, the average payings are 30,000 yen a week depending on your structure of hard work. You'll have to deal with Shirogane on that point. But, all in all, who could say no to you! Still, I must abide by the rules and have you take a basic recital before deciding this forewardly." Ichigo mumbled, trying to set the world record of talking without breath I presumed.

"Ichigo... I'll be fine. If I don't get the job then there's nothing to it, I'll look elsewhere." I smiled, happy at the idea.

"Well then, we better get there right this instant! Come on!" Ichigo rushed me, so I began taking my time as she ran onwards. But then she screamed my name so I ran in front of her, already knowing where it was located.

"Shirogane, I found a soon-to-be employee!" Ichigo announced, inviting herself into the kitchen.

"Ichigo, with that voice, I'm surprised your strawberry vine hasn't broken by now." Shirogane insulted her intelligently rather then fiercely.

"Hmpth. And here I am going out of my way to find someone to work for you during winter break. Thanks for paying me with an insult, now please show me some respect."

They ranted onwards, Ichigo forgetting about my presence. If their confrontation wasn't over in exactly five minutes, I would be leaving this store.

"Quite unflattering aren't they?" A gentleman with charisma settled into my view. He had his long, dark brown hair tied back into a manly ponytail. "Hi, I'm Keiichiro Akasaka, you must be the famous Destiny Aurora people have been talking about here."

It felt as if I had just been knocked on the head with a boulder.

"So, I'm the biggest news around here as well am I?" I lowered my head onto the table I was sitting at for the while.

"Not technically... rather efficiently. We were all here yesterday when you managed to save that girl from falling." He reminded me of the reminder I was hoping to forget.

"Oh, I see. So, Ichigo basically brought me here for a winter job assignment... know anything about that?" I had guessed from his waitor outfit that he was a professional chef here, or atleast the senior manager.

"Hai! But first, we need to test your skills and your courtesies towards the customers. I'll go fetch some spare clothes you can work in." He offered his accomodation.

"Arigato." I thanked him for his kindness, and he waundered out the back door.

He was back in two minutes with a white waitress outfit, outlining crystal blue thrills.

"I figured it would go with your eyes, since they are crystal clear." He described them tenderly.

"Arigato." Blushing was beyond my expression bounds, so I lowered my head to clear the invasion.

"The dressing room is back there, sixth door on the right... feel free to use it." He avowed, bowing as an indicator for taking his leave.

Immediately, I counted in my head the number of doors I passed. Outstandingly, it was like a rent house, with varieties of doors leading to mysterious rooms of the unknown. I had to hold my guard in order to reach the sixth one. But, on accident, I opened the fifth door, leading to a noteworthy laboratory, with multiple of conducts in scientific testings lining a blacktop. The room's atmosphere was filled with vials, and smoke of a pink shade clogged the filters. Chemistry tubes filled with liquid substances, in chronological order of the rainbow spectrum, bordered the shelves.

It was too enchanting to turn away from, and therefore I was spellbound by the confront. My mind was unresponsive, and its angel neighbor seemed to be, too. It was a range of panic as soon as I realized that, I could get into trouble for entering a disturbance limit out of bounds to normal publicity. Favorably, Lady Luck was an ally on my side. She managed to order my frigid arm to close the door silently, without creaking at the hinges, so that I would, providentally, be entrust as an anonymous.

Next to a biology skeleton, a computer was still online and set up to the nearest phonejack. On the screen, laid a program of an abandoned database, with a green graph crossing and overlaying a retire mark; it was a seamless, detailed material, gaining the knowledge of an exotic, obscure momentum. It was scanning, trying to identify, the speed and calculations of a creature that I had never seen before. As the rotation began to arose, and come to its end, a newer picture came to view. The scanner camera, on top of the monitor, let out an ultraviolet ray and scanned my entire profile. Manifolds of information on my autobiography varied the canopy, circling around and catching sight of my blood type. Until finally, it beeped green, setting off an alarm as the picture was shadowed by a green circle and a tick on all nineteen bullet points. The scanner started up again, running its rays over my Sagittarius marking, until finally, an image of all sorts of animals flooded my mind. It only lasted a fraction of two minutes, but it was enough to feel the pain of all animals jumping inside of me.

Momentarily after this commotion, my mind responded, faultlessly and impeccably. I couldn't remember clearly of what just happened, but it was after Shirogane ran in that I realized I could be in big trouble for it.


End file.
